The Future of Narnia
by Bardiel
Summary: When two children get sucked into Narnia a million years after the original journeys, what will and has happend.
1. Default Chapter

Long ago the door to Narina closed forever. Or, should I say the door to the Shadowlands of Narnia closed forever. A thousand years have passed in Aslans Narnia, and a million more on Earth. On Earth, I should say, is false. Because of mans need, it seems, for war, Earth was ruined in a great war between many countries. Nuclear weapons were used and the surface was deemed unsuitable for use. Many people had already migrated to space in the past half mellenium, and the survivors of the war on Earth went to space. The total number of people in space was around 35 billion.  
  
But now on to our story. One of those survivors from Earth was a young man of about 13 named Lorence. He was traveling on a large star liner from the last colony around Earth to the colony on Mars, and then on to the colony in orbit around Jupiter. Lorence was alone on his journey, his mother died just after he was born, and his father died in the war. He had no brothers or sisters, and he didn't know what had become of his friends.  
  
Lorence had spent most of his time in the cargo hold, where it was fairly quite and there was plenty of space. This afternoon was no diffrent, well atleast for a while. As Lorence was wandering around the few of the larger boxes he began imagining that the boxes were were large rocks and that he was on a cliff in a far off land. A noise a about three rows of boxes down brought him back to reallity. He began to stealthily move twoard the sound, untill he could make out just what the noise was.  
  
The noise was the sound of a girl crying softly. He diligently moved over the the third row of boxes to come across a girl of about his age huddled up, with her knees to her chest and her down on her knees. She was the one crying.  
  
`"Why are you crying?" asked Lorence, moving a step closer.   
  
" Go away!" said the girl throught her tears. " Leave me alone."  
  
" Please tell me." said Lorence, taking another step closer.  
  
"Leave me alone!" screamed the girl as she threw her shoe at him.  
  
Lorence dodged the shoe but was knocked over by another force. The entire ship suddered and a loud ripping sound could be heard with a few loud thuds as well. This sent the ships artificial gravity off line and both Lorence and the girl began to float. This was the begining of the events that would take both Lorence and the girl into Narnia. 


	2. Chapter 2: In the Begining

Chapter 2: In the Begining  
  
"What was that?" said Lorence as he started to float to the ceiling .  
  
"How should I know?" said the girl as she started swimming twoard the door.  
  
As she reached the door, she could see it vibrating, from what she didn't know. She opened the door and suddenly her body felt as if it were being pulled on, then it felt as if it were melting. Lorence felt the same thing, only he was pulled for slightly longer. All he could see was white, but then off in the far distance a speck of color could be seen.   
  
The girl was no where in sight, but he didn't notice, he was trying to see what the speck was. At first it seemed black or brown, but as he got closer to it, or it got closer to him, he didn't know, he could see green starting to appear around the brown. Then he could see a little blue, probably a lake or pond.  
  
As he got closer he could start to see that what he was looking at was a mountain and he could see a little bit of the land at the base of it. It came even closer, to the point where he could see individual trees. Just as he thought he would hit the trees any second, everything went black.  
  
When he woke up he was in a thick wood that he had never seen before, and at that moment he knew he wasn't in Kansas anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Messenger

Chapter 3: The Messenger  
  
" Where am I?" said Lorence as he looked around the wood. It was fairly large from what he could see, green and vibrant, but immensly quiet.  
  
"Thats what I was hoping you could tell me." It was the girls voice, from just behind Lorence. He turned around to see her standing at the edge of the little clearing he was in.  
  
" Well, I wondered what happened to you. You know, you didn't have to throw your shoe at me." said Lorence.  
  
" Well you wouldn't leave me alone, so I tried to get you to go away." she said.  
  
Suddenly a large breeze swept through the wood. It almost knocked Lorence and the girl down. At this moment a boy about Lorences age with gray hair and deep red eyes apeared in the clearing. He was dressed in a white robe with golden sandals and looking at Lorence and the girl.  
  
" Peace, to you." said the boy. " I have been sent to you by the son of the emperor beyond the sea. He has told me to tell you that you should go east, to the edge of the mountain." The boy pointed to left of the Lorence and the girl, indicating east.  
  
The boy began to disapear into a golden haze when Lorence said " Who are you and where are we?"  
  
" You are in the land of Narnia, the new Narnia. And I am, Gaberiel." 


End file.
